This invention relates to a process for preparing polyfunctional compounds. More particularly, it relates to a process for preparing methylene-bridged polyfunctional compounds useful in a variety of applications where a polyfunctional compound is desirably employed.
Numerous methods have been reported in the literature for the synthesis of polyfunctional organic compounds. For example, methods for the synthesis of 1,1,3,3-tetracarboxamidopropane (TCAP) have been reported by S. Matsuura in J. Pharm. Soc. Jpn., 71, 525(1951); by W. Rohrs and S. Lang in J. Prakt. Chem., 158, 109(1941); and by H. Braeuniger and B. Stens in Pharmazie, 18, 585(1963). Similarly, a synthesis for the polyfunctional 1,1,3,3-tetrakisalkysulfonyl propanes is reported by E. Rothstein and R. Whiteley in J.Chem.Soc.(London) 1953,4012. Frequently, methods for the organic synthesis of polyfunctional compounds require a number of steps to introduce the desired functional groups or require other laborious procedures. Oftentimes, the desired polyfunctional compound is obtained in low yield or only upon isolation or purification of one or more intermediates or by-products. Accordingly, a process whereby desired polyfunctional compounds can be simply and effectively synthesized and recovered in appreciable yield and purity will find application where the advantageous properties of polyfunctional compounds are effectively utilized.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing methylene-bridged polyfunctional compounds.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing such methylene-bridged polyfunctional compounds in a straightforward and effective manner.
Other objects will become apparent from the description appearing hereinafter.